As an example of an electrophotographic-type image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copy machine, there are known apparatuses configured to perform a cleaning operation of cleaning residual toner attached to some units such as a transfer belt and photosensitive drums after electric power is supplied before a first image forming operation. According to this related-art configuration, the residual toner is suppressed from being attached to a sheet, and thus it is possible to suppress a reduction in image quality.